


too sweet and too bitter

by ninespercentage (nicrt)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Ficlet, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/ninespercentage
Summary: he was a different kind of liquor, too sweet wrapped around too bitter.





	too sweet and too bitter

a cheap, seedy, hole-in-a-wall bar was the last place anyone would think of finding someone like him. pretty lips, bright eyes, and a dainty frame, in an oversized shirt, tight jeans, and with a black choker. you'd expect to see one of his kind at one of the clubs in the richer or red-light districts. too much money on hand, too much beauty to misuse. but here he was, drinking one of xukun's own crew members under the table.

he downed the seventh shot like his first; looking bored, parched, and wanting more.

tengyang groaned as he slumped forward, forehead falling onto the countertop with a loud thud. the rest of the crew laughed at him and cheered for the pretty thing perched on the barstool. a small smirk escaped the boy before he signaled the bartender to pour him another five. as soon as they appeared, he grabbed his eighth but nursed it in his hand instead. the contents swirling in the glass, barely contained within its confines, almost spilling out in its wild motion.

xukun wondered if he'd taste vodka on the pretty boy's lips.

he didn't get his answer though. pretty boy left as soon as he's done with his last shot. tips the bartender generously, jumping off his seat with more grace than a drunkard should have. walked out the establishment with sober struts and a sway in his hips. xukun thought for a quick second that it was for his sake, watching those slender thighs move before he shot it down.

though he second-guessed himself, when pretty boy turned to look back, caught his eye, winked, and disappeared into the night.


End file.
